


A Walk in the Park

by Space_Prince



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Prince/pseuds/Space_Prince
Summary: It's a calm clear day as Billy and Teddy make their way around Central Park. As they go they soon run into someone they haven't talked to in a while and the conversation that ensues isn't quiet what they expected.





	A Walk in the Park

A soft breeze blew through the clear open sky as the sun shone brightly over Central Park. It was early afternoon and the atmosphere was calming and quiet. Only a few children ran around playing in the open fields; their parents sitting together deep in conversation close by.

A few tourists could be found wandering, cameras ready for when something struck their interest. One had stopped to take a picture of their friend as they posed against a large tree. As they crouched down for a better angle, someone suddenly came flying down the path on rollerblades and crashed into them. The two tumbled to the ground, one on top of the other.

“Oooh wow. That had to hurt- ” Billy Kaplan stood up from the bench he had been sitting on, wondering if he should go over to help. Before he could, someone else stood up beside him, grabbing his arm.

“I think they’re probably good Billy.” Teddy Altman smiled.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Billy smiled in return before turning his attention back to the situation.

They watched as the the tourist shoved the rollerblader off and pushed themselves back to their feet. Though they were too far away to hear what was being said, they could tell it wasn’t a good situation. The tourist was pointing a sharp finger at the rollerblader who now had their hands up in front of them. Before they could get closer the rollerblader swung around and took off, yelling an apology as they went.

The tourist brushed themselves off and frantically looked their camera over. They then went back down and continued taking the picture.

“Shall we?” Teddy motioned his hand towards the path before them. They had been walking around for about an hour before they stopped to take a break.

“Why of course. Lead the way my prince.” Billy gave Teddy an exaggerated bow.

“Oh, shut up.” Teddy rolled his eyes as he turned away and continued walking.

“Ffht- hah hah hah!” Billy brought himself back upright before catching up to Teddy. “So, I’m getting pretty hungry. Should we stop for food soon?” Billy slipped a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and placed them on his face; his eyes starting to strain from the sun’s light.

“Yeah. That might be a good idea.” Teddy turned his head to face Billy who was now pulling his phone out from his jacket pocket as well. “Mr. Popular today huh?”

“Phh me? Mr. Popular?” Billy shook his head as he unlocked it.

“You have been getting a lot of texts this morning.”

“Yeah, from Kate.” Billy opened his messages. Teddy now placed his hand on Billy’s shoulder as the two slowed their pace. “Oh my god- Hah hah!” Teddy leaned in as Billy angled his phone too make everything more visible. He tapped on the picture Kate had sent as the two stopped in place.

Judging by the surroundings in the photo, she was at a beach somewhere. On the left side Kate sat, sunglasses on with her tongue out, holding up a peace sign to the camera. On the right was what looked to be Noh-Varr being shoved down, face first, into a sand castle by Kate’s free hand.

“Wow. That seems a little mean. Heh heh.” Though he felt bad, Teddy couldn’t help but laugh. “I wonder why those two are hanging out together?”

“Maybe she just ran into him on whatever mission she was helping out with?” Billy shrugged as he turned off his phone. “I highly doubt they’re a thing again if that’s what you’re thinking.” He now placed it back into his pocket.

“Nothing about that picture made me think that, trust me.” The two started walking once more. “I just figured she never wanted to see him again, so I guess I just find it weird to see them even near each other.”

“Maybe Kate’s just trying to be the bigger person and let it go a little?” Billy slipped his arm into the crook of Teddy’s elbow, linking their arms.

“Maybe. We’ll just have to ask her about it when she gets back I guess.” Teddy pulled himself closer to Billy as they walked on. “Anyways, food. Where were you thinking we should go?”

“Well, actually, I was thinking you could decide today.” Billy leaned his head against Teddy’s shoulder.

“You want me to chose?”

“Yeah. I mean, I make the decision basically every day. I want to start trying to taking over less with things like this you know?” Billy paused as he yawned. He didn’t exactly get a lot of sleep last night so his energy level was pretty low. He could feel himself almost falling asleep on Teddy shoulder as he pieced together what he wanted to say. “I just feel bad sometimes I guess; being the one who makes the decisions for stuff like that.” He paused again. “What if I pick a place and you don’t like anything they have? Then what?” Billy lifted his head and looked to Teddy.

“Billy, you know me well enough to know what I like.”

“Do I though?” Billy stopped and gave Teddy an unsure look.

“Yes you do.” Teddy, smiling gently, placing his free hand on Billy’s shoulder once again. “Even if you didn’t know, I’ll basically eat anything so.” Teddy paused and gave a questioning look as he thought about what he said. “Or, well,uhh- let me rephrase that- I’ll basically eat anything that’s edible and meant to be eaten.” Billy let out a small laugh as Teddy’s freckled face reddened slightly.

“Don’t worry. I know what you meant Teddy.” Billy smiled at him sweetly.

“I just worry that I ignore your input sometimes. Or that I don’t ask for it enough. We’re supposed to be a couple. We’re supposed to make choices together, small or big. I shouldn’t do stuff like that.” Billy turned his head away, tilting it downwards.

“Billy, you’re completely fine.” Teddy moved his hand to Billy’s face and brought it back to face his own. “If I wasn’t happy I would tell you. You know that.” Teddy leaned forward, kissing Billy lightly on the cheek.

“I know. I guess I just get worried sometimes.” Teddy pulled himself back and the two took a moment before turning to walk again.

“I know.” The two moved at a slower pace than before as they continued, linking arms once again. “And, just so you know, you’re a fantastic boyfriend and you are definitely not controlling.”

Billy smiled “How did I get so lucky?”

“I ask myself that same question.” The two laughed. Teddy cleared his throat. “Anyways, we keep derailing from the topic at hand.”

“Sorry.”

“Hey, you have nothing to apologize for.” Teddy pulled out his own phone and unlocked it. “Let’s see... Okay, so there’s a few choices around here. We haven’t had breakfast so we could always go to a restaurant that’s still serving stuff like that, or we could go to a cafe.” Teddy looked to Billy who was looking down at the map on his phone. “What are you feeling?”

“Well, I am kind of craving donuts.”

“Same.”

“Cafe it is then.” Teddy shut his phone off and put it back into his pocket.“The closest one is north from here.” Teddy looked at their surroundings trying to figure out how close they were to an exit. “It’ll probably be about a 20 minute walk or so-”

Teddy stopped walking abruptly, causing Billy to stumble as their arms were still linked. Noticing what he caused, Teddy quickly caught Billy before he fell, as the link broke. “Sorry! Sorry!”

“It’s fine. I just didn't expect you to stop-” Billy gripped Teddy's arm as he pulled him back upright. “Why did you stop anyways- ?” With one glance forward his question had been answered.

A small walk ahead someone could be seen sitting on the rim of one of the parks fountains. Their legs were up; their elbow placed on their right knee. Their head was resting in their palm, facing the fountain as they dully moved their fingers through the water. The two started making their way towards the familiar person.

Tommy Shepherd pulled his hand out of the water, drying it on his shirt. He lifted his head, moving his arm from his knee back to his side. He then exhaled boredly and let his body fall back against the rock. He let his legs fall slightly as he blew a stray piece of hair out of his face. The sun’s warmth washed over him as he closed his eyes, unsure of how he wanted to spend his day.

His mind started to wander when he suddenly felt a hand grabbed his shoulder. “Hey, Tommy!” He jerked upwards and off the rim of the fountain. The sudden movement startled Billy who nearly fell into the water. Pushing himself back up to his feet with his left arm, Billy pushed Teddy’s hand away with his right. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. I can get up on my own.”

“Billy? Teddy?” Tommy was about 5 feet away from where he originally was; a look of surprise on his face. In an instant he appeared in front of the two as Billy brushed dirt off of himself. “Jeez. You startled me. You can’t just walk up on a person like that.”

“Well, I wasn't expecting you to react like that.” Billy adjusted his jacket. “We just saw you and thought we’d come say hi.” Billy said, now realizing that his sunglasses had fallen off his face.

“Well uhh, you could have started with that hello rather than grabbing me first.” Billy, looking around for his glasses, wasn’t paying attention as Tommy spoke. “I would’ve at least recognized your voice and wouldn’t have gotten as startled.” Teddy had now joined Billy in the search. Tommy rolled his eyes. In the flash of a second he moved over to the fountain, pulled the sunglasses out of the water and shoved them into Billy's hands.

“Oh, thanks.” Billy wiped them off on his jacket.

Tommy tapped his foot against the ground. “ O k a y- So why did you grab me? Just so we could stand here and stare at each other? I’m kind of busy right now-”

“Yeah, cause you definitely looked busy.” Billy slipped his sunglasses back onto his face.

“Like Billy said, we just saw you while we were walking and wanted to say hi.” Teddy smiled. “We haven’t talked in forever it seems.”

Tommy blinked. “Oh.”

“So, how have you been?” Teddy asked as he took a seat on the rim of the fountain; Billy followed.

“How have I been? Uhh, you know, decent. Living life as I usually do.” Tommy decided to join them, stretching his arms as he took a seat beside Teddy. “What about you guys? I heard you two have your own apartment now.”

“Oh, yeah, someone got it for us. It’s really cool.” Billy leaned forward so he could see Tommy as he spoke, but soon leaned back again as he saw the look on his face. Something seemed to be bothering him._ Is it something I said?_ “Um, we’re doing fine by the way, to answer the first part of your question. We've just been taking a break- ” Billy’s voice trailed off by the end and he fell silent.

Billy seemed to be slowly closing in on himself and Teddy noticed. He placed a hand over Billy’s and turned back to Tommy. “Hey, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Huh? What? Yeah. What made you think I‘m not?”

“Well, it just seems like something's bothering you.” Teddy gave him a concerned look. In turn, Tommy looked away and started messing with the water again. “If something’s wrong, you can talk to us about it.”

“Can I though? Cause it doesn’t really feel like you guys want anything to do with me.” There it was. The problem. Teddy felt Billy tense slightly, a small frown forming on his own face. “I get taking a break and stepping back from friends for a while, but I personally wouldn’t add family to that mix.” Tommy stared down at his own reflection in water as he continued. “It could also just be that you don’t want to talk to me of course. Might not have anything to do with the break either.”

“Tommy I-” Billy got cut off almost immediately.

“If you’re about to give me some sort of excuse, than don’t bother. Cause from what I can tell, there isn’t a good one.” Tommy pulled his hand out of the water and stood up. “Anyways, like I said, I’m busy. I have stuff to do.” he took a few steps forward before turning to them. “Look, if you weren’t interested before, than I don’t see why you’re so desperate to talk now. Simple.”

Silence fell between them. Teddy stood up now, as Tommy crossed his arms waiting for a response, but none came. Teddy opened his mouth for a moment, but closed it almost immediately before looking over to Billy.

He had taken his sunglasses off and was now looking down at his feet. _What am I supposed to say ? “I’m sorry I acted like you basically didn’t exist for the past four months. We’re all here and talking now though, so let’s just pretend it didn’t happen!” _Billy tilted his head downward, so he could no longer see Tommy. _He’s supposed to be my brother... What am I doing…? _

Billy continued to go deeper into his thoughts, trying to think of a solution. They were interrupted however, as Teddy collapsed back down beside him burying his face in his hands. _Now what? Now what do we do? I’m supposed to be the collective one in situations like this. The one who can make things better- But I don’t know how to. I don’t know what I can say-_ He felt tears already starting to stream down his face. _I just want everyone to be happy. Why did I let this happen? _

Billy sat up and turned to look at Teddy, unsure of what to do. Tommy on the other hand had been watching him the whole time and now looked slightly shocked to see Teddy as he now was. He unfolded his arms. “Look, its whatever. I’m just going to go okay? And you don’t have to call me or text me later. I don’t care anymore. I have my life, you have yours. So you know, whatever-” Tommy turned and started to walk away.

Realizing that he hadn’t sped off, Billy took the moment and stood up. “Tommy, wait!” Billy paused, giving himself a moment to get his words together and for Tommy to turn around. “Look, what we did was... Really just not cool. It was awful. It was also mostly my fault and you’re right, I don’t have a good excuse.” Tommy watched as Billy grabbed his own hand, rubbing its palm as he tried to think. “I realize that now and I just want to fix it. And I mean actually fix it.” Tommy had started to walk back towards the fountain now as Billy spoke. “I don’t want to walk away today and have even more problems between us. I want to leave knowing that you know I’m here for you.” Tommy had now stopped in front of him. “Even though you might get on my nerves sometimes, you’re still my brother and I love you.” Billy placed his hands on Tommy’s shoulders.

“Well, I mean, I love you too but-” Tommy frowned slightly as he looked away. “Look Billy, it’s fine. Really. I just felt sort of… forgotten you know? But, whatever, it’s fine.” Behind them Teddy had now raised his head, wiping his face with his palm. “You should probably go back over there, you know, to him.” Tommy pointed to Teddy. “He seems like he needs you more than I do right now.”

Billy turned around “Teddy?”

“I-I’m fine.” Teddy stood up and moved over to the two of them. “I just- I guess I got overwhelmed, but it’s okay now.” Billy placed his hand on Teddy’s cheek, whipping away any remaining tears.

“Look, I’m really sorry I started this.” Tommy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as Billy pulled his hand away.

“No, you had every right to be upset Tommy.” Teddy adjusted his jacket.

“I-.” Tommy bit his lip. “Well, what now...?”

“We talk.” Billy placed a hand on Teddy’s back as Tommy exhaled and made his way back over to the fountain. “You sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry.” Billy brushed Teddy’s hair out of his eyes before gently kissing him on the cheek, bring a smile back to his face. The two then started after Tommy, taking a seat back down on the fountain’s rim “But you, I know there’s something bigger to all this.” Teddy looked at Tommy who was still standing.

“Look if you’re expecting me to open up and poor my life out onto you guys its not happening.” Tommy crossed his arms again. “I know we just had a moment there and all, but-” Tommy sighed and looked into the water.

“We just want you to tell us what’s bothering you Tommy.”

“Aside from just what we’ve already talked about.” Billy added.

“That’s all. We just want to listen.” Teddy smiled sweetly.

“It really does help to talk about the things you’re going through some times. Trust me” Billy placed his hand over Teddy’s. “We’re here for you now.”

“I-” Tommy looked at them with a loss for words. He then sighed once again and took a seat beside Billy. “It’s just- when you guys first found me, I didn’t know what to think of you all. Then I joined the team and-” Tommy paused, placing his hand into the water again. The cool feeling against his fingers calmed him slightly. “Even though I figured I could never be like you guys with everyone, I still felt like I had friends. Family even. I still felt like I was a part of something good. Like I was doing something with my life.” Tommy paused again. “And, I mean, I’m not saying I didn’t have friends before I met you guys, but it just felt different; if that makes sense.” Tommy fell silent. He now lifted his hand to the surface and tapped the water with his fingers.

“It does.” Billy smiled, placing his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, urging him to continue.

“Then everyone just sort of left. From our original team and the newer one you guys had going.” Tommy paused, taking a moment to think. “Eli practically vanished. Kate, David, American and Noh-Varr all went off to do their own thing. You guys went to do something. Jonas was gone, Cassie was gone too for awhile and that metal guy from our original team left as well-” Tommy looked at Billy. “Sorry, I honestly don’t remember what his name was.”

“Nate.”

“Ah, right.” Tommy looked back to the water. “It just sucked, seeing everyone go their separate ways. I understood it all, but it still sucked. I felt like that was just it. And I did try doing stuff on my own for a while, but it wasn’t the same. I didn’t have anyone to help me if I messed up and I just didn’t feel like I had the confidence to do it all on my own.” Tommy leaned in closer to the water as he felt their eyes looming over him. “Then you guys seemed to all stop talking to me and I just figured that was really it. No one wanted anything to do with me anymore and I couldn’t be the hero I wanted to be so, it was just back to how life was before.”

“Tommy…” Teddy felt speechless.

“And with you,” Tommy turned to face Billy once again. “I don’t know, it just hit home for some reason when you stopped talking to me.” Tommy felt his face starting to burn as he turned away. “I’ve- I’ve never had any siblings before. I was practically the only one there for myself, stuck living in a broken house, trying to make the best of what I had.” Tommy exhaled. “When I found out I was actually your brother, It sort of made me feel like I wasn’t really alone anymore. You annoy me a lot sometimes, but just knowing you were real and that I actually had a sibling made me feel kind of, happy. .? I don’t know.” Tears, starting to form in his eyes, slowly leaked down his face and into the water. “When you stopped talking to me I guess I figured I’d finally gotten on your nerves and lost myself the one person I thought I’d always have to turn to. I thought I was just sort of alone again.” Tommy fell silent before he suddenly stood up again.

Billy, realizing that this was probably as much as they were going to get from him, stood up as well. “Well you aren’t alone. And You’re never going to be, I promise.” Billy pulled his brother into a tight hug. He could feel tears forming in his own eyes now as they held each other.

After a moment longer the two finally drew apart. Teddy now pulled Tommy in to a short hug as Billy wiped his eyes. “I’m glad you told us that Tommy. Really.” Teddy stepped back, giving Tommy space.

“Yeah, well, don’t expect this to happen daily. You just caught me on a bad day.” Tommy moved his arm across his eyes, wiping away his tears. “Anyways,” Tommy put down his arm and smiled at the two “You guys should probably get back to your date or whatever. Sorry if I sort of ruined it.”

“Well, this wasn’t really a date, but even if it was you didn’t ruin it Tommy.” Billy pulled his sunglasses out and placed them back over his eyes. “I’m really glad you opened up to us. I just wish we never put you in this situation to begin with.”

“Nah, it’s cool. Stuff happens.” Tommy shrugged. “Seriously, you’re fine Billy. You too Teddy. It’s already behind us.” Tommy stretched his arms. “Anyways, I should probably take off; let you guys get back to it.”

“You know, you could come with us if you want.” Teddy smiled. “We were heading to the cafe near here. It’d be nice to go get coffee or something together don’t you think?”

“Yeah. We could fill each other in on what we’ve missed and just kind of hang out like old times you know?” Billy lightly punched Tommy on the shoulder.

“I guess I did miss breakfast this morning-” Tommy thought for a moment. “Eh, sure. Why not?” Tommy went to start walking but stopped. “I don’t want to see you guys making out or anything though okay? You can keep that stuff for when I’m not around.”

Billy looked to Teddy and the two laughed. “I don’t think you have to worry about that happening Tommy.” Teddy said, as he started walking; Billy followed and then Tommy.

“Yeah, we love each other, but we do also have self control; unlike you.” Billy laughed again as the two found themselves on either side of him.

“Hey, I’m just making sure. And for the record, I do have self control.”

Billy placed an arm across both Teddy and Tommy’s shoulders, pulling them closer to him as they went. “I have the greatest Boyfriend in the world and the best brother I could have asked for. What more could I possibly need?”

The three made their way through the park and out into the city streets.

**Author's Note:**

> -I don't know how to use everything on this site yet. (Also, I'm sorry if the summary for this sucks haha.)
> 
> -This was the first YA related story I've written. I haven't been involved with these characters for super long so I hope things are alright with portrayal and stuff. I've written a few other things in the past for other stuff but I'm not expert at this. 
> 
> -This was just a short little thing I did one day after having a bad fan fiction experience the day before haha. I waned to try and make something that was wholesome and sweet with the three of these characters, so hopefully that's what the feeling is with this. (Of course I also had to have a fgdfgh moment too in this cause that's just who I am-)
> 
> -I hope the ending was okay; the situation may have seemed easily resolved I feel. It wasn't really resolved though. I guess I just felt like it was in Tommy's personality to get vulnerable but then immediately back up on it and just move on. My thing is that he's not actually completely fine or over it, he just didn't want to keep that conversation going so he practically pretend that he was fine. I'm not entirely sure where this idea of him being like that came form. ^^;
> 
> -I made Billy take off and put on his sunglasses so many times in this haha I also kept making Tommy mess with the water.  
Sorry if that was annoying. Also, sorry if the amount of stops between sentences were annoying in any way as well. When I writing things I weirdly feel a need to interrupt long lines of dialogue with lines about what the characters around or the one speaking is doing. I also generally feel a need to make characters do something after they speak so it's more clear as to who said it, with out me just saying "he/she/they said" or "____said" all the time.
> 
> I'll stop there; sorry


End file.
